Revolver (álbum)
Revolver es el séptimo álbum de The Beatles, fue lanzado a la venta el 5 de agosto de 1966. El álbum presentó varios nuevos desarrollos estilísticos que llegarían a ser más pronunciados en álbumes posteriores. Éste logró ser número uno en la lista de éxitos de Gran Bretaña y de Estados Unidos. Revolver fue el disco que marcó la carrera de los fab four como psicodélica. Con grandes contrastes como "Taxman" (rock), "Tomorrow never knows" (psicodélica), "Eleanor Rigby" (con un cuarteto de cuerdas) y "Yellow submarine" (con efectos de sonido de submarino y canción de taberna, propia de las tradiciones germanas, inglesas o irlandesas). Revolver frecuentemente es citado como uno de los mejores álbumes. En 1997 fue selecionado en el tercer puesto de los mejores álbumes de todos los tiempos en una encuesta de 'Music of the Millennium' dirigida por prestigiosos medios, como son HMV, Channel 4, The Guardian y Classic FM. En 1998 los lectores de la Q magazine colocaron al álbum en el segundo lugar, mientras que en el año 2001, la cadena de televisión VH1 lo situó en el puesto número uno. Revolver fue también votado como mejor álbum en el Virgin All Time Top 1,000 Albums. Una crítica de PopMatters describió al álbum como "Los miembros individuales de la banda más grande de la historia de la música popular alcanzaron su punto más alto a nivel musical en el tiempo exacto", mientras que la revista Ink Blot dijo que el álbum "Se mantiene en la cumbre de la música popular occidental". El famoso Ozzy Osbourne, en sus entrevistas, siempre dice que Revolver es su álbum británico preferido. El lanzamiento en los Estados Unidos El lanzamiento original en los Estados Unidos del LP Revolver señaló la última vez que Capitol alteraría un álbum británico de los Beatles para el mercado estadounidense. Como tres de sus temas, "I'm Only Sleeping", "And Your Bird Can Sing" y "Doctor Robert", ya habían sido utilizados para la anterior recopilación "Yesterday and Today", fueron simplemente eliminados de la versión estadounidense, dejando un álbum de 11 cortes en lugar de los 14 del original británico y acortando su duración a 28 min 20 s. La era del CD estandarizó este álbum a su configuración británica original. Canciones Los Experimentos de Lennon Lennon contribuyó con cinco canciones en el álbum. "And Your Bird Can Sing" y "She Said, She Said" son dos canciones llenas de guitarras con arremolinadas melodías. Lennon después explicó que "She Said, She Said" había sido inspirada por comentarios que recordó en un "viaje" de LSD que tomó con otros músicos amigos y con Peter Fonda. Según Lennon, bajo los efectos de la droga, Fonda había estado repitiendo reiterativas veces "I know what it's like to be dead" ("Se cómo es estar muerto"), a lo que Lennon respondía "Who put all that shit in your head?" ("¿Quién puso toda esa porquería en tu cabeza?"). Esto, con cambios secundarios, formó el coro de la canción. En "I'm Only Sleeping," Harrison tocó las notas para la guitarra principal (y para la segunda guitarra en el solo) en el orden inverso, después invirtieron la cinta y la mezclaron. El sonido de la guitarra "en marcha atrás" daba un tono a la canción más durmiente, siniestro y melancólico. Esto, junto con la letra al revés usada en la canción "Rain" de los Beatles (grabado en las sesiones y lanzado por separado, como un simple) fue el primer caso de mensaje a la inversa, el cual Lennon descubrió después de estar cargando erróneamente una cinta de carrete a carrete hacia la inversa mientras estaba bajo los efectos de la marihuana. Sin embargo, la experimentación en estas canciones aparece eclipsada por Lennon en "Tomorrow Never Knows," que fue una de las primeras canciones psicodélicas, y de tales técnicas innovadoras como la guitarra inversa, los efectos procesados, vocal y serpenteado de cinta. Musicalmente, se basa casi exclusivamente en un solo acorde, y la letra es inspirada en el "Tibetan Book of the Dead" en la traducción de Timothy Leary, aunque el título vino de una frase que Ringo siempre repetía. Las Melodías de McCartney Una de las canciones más notables de McCartney en "Revolver" es Eleanor Rigby, que fue lanzada como single (en un disco de doble cara A con "Yellow Submarine") simultáneamente a este álbum. "Eleanor Rigby" enmarca la imaginación lírica de McCartney en un intenso, y en ocasiones atemorizante, arreglo de cuerdas (grabado por George Martin bajo la dirección de McCartney), que fue inspirado por la grabación de Bernard Herrmann de la película Fahrenheit 451 de François Truffaut. Ringo ha confirmado que contribuyó con la línea sobre "Father McKenzie, writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear". Originalmente la frase mencionaba a 'Father McCartney', sin embargo esta referencia fue eliminada porque podría conducir a los oyentes a pensar que se hablaba sobre el padre de Paul. "Got to Get You Into My Life" fue un tributo a la música soul de Memphis inspirada por Stax Records, que utiliza extensivamente una instrumentación de vientos; aunque tiene el formato de una canción de amor, McCartney ha revelado que la canción fue una oda a la marihuana. Fue lanzada al mercado como un single en 1976, diez años después del lanzamiento original del álbum. McCartney también contribuyó con "For No One" (escrita para su novia Jane Asher), una canción melancólica que incluye un solo de corno realizado por Alan Civil; con "Good Day Sunshine", una alegre burla de The Lovin' Spoonful, que fue rápidamente versionada como un single por The Tremeloes; y con la épica "Here, There, and Everywhere", escrita en el estilo de los Beach Boys que fue versionada exitosamente por Emmylou Harris en 1976. Las Contribuciones de Harrison Revolver fue también un álbum de ruptura para George Harrison como compositor, él contribuyó con tres canciones en Revolver incluyendo "Taxman", el tema con el que empieza el disco (en el que también contribuye Lennon aunque con reticencia). Los "Mr. Wilson" y "Mr. Heat" de la letra se refieren a Harold Wilson y a Edward Heath que eran respectivamente el Primer Ministro británico laborista y el líder de la oposición conservador en aquella época. La canción hace referencia al abusivo tipo de impuesto sobre las renta que pagaban los grandes ingresadores como The Beatles, que a veces llegaba a alcanzar el 95% de sus ganancias. En años posteriores, esto llevaría a muchos músicos de primera línea a exiliarse para evitar pagar impuestos. Un hecho relevante es que en esta pieza Paul McCartney toca el solo de guitarra. Harrison también escribió "I Want to Tell You" sobre su dificultad para expresarse a través de las letras. "Love You To", posiblemente uno de los trabajos fundadores de lo que desde entonces ha venido a ser conocido como world music, subrayó una expansión significativa de su creciente interés en la música india y en el sitar, que había empezado con "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)" en el álbum "Rubber Soul" (1965). Influencias de la droga La pista más ligera de este álbum es la infantil "Yellow Submarine." Se dice que el título proviene de una observación que hizo Ringo durante un viaje de LSD. McCartney diseñó "Yellow Submarine" como una canción psicodélica para que la cantara Ringo. Sin aparecer en los créditos, el cantante y compositor escocés Donovan ayudó con las voces y la escritura de la canción, pues se había convertido en amigo íntimo del grupo. También se puede oír a Brian Jones, guitarrista de los Rolling Stones, haciendo tintinear unos cristales en el fondo. Mal Evans, road manager de los Beatles también canta en la canción. The Beatles, con la ayuda del equipo de producción de la EMI, añadieron a la pista efectos de sonido pregrabados que encontraron en la biblioteca de cintas de los Estudios Abbey Road. George Martin las había recopilado para producir las grabaciones de las comedias radiofónicas de The Goons. Lennon decía que algunas de las letras alucinógenas de "She Said, She Said" se tomaron casi literalmente, aunque con cambios menores, de un intercambio que tuvo con el actor Peter Fonda. Lennon, Harrison y Starr estaban bajo la influencia del LSD en la casa alquilada por los Beatles en Benedict Canyon en Beverly Hills, California, en Agosto de 1965. Fonda pasó por allí para ver a unos amigos suyos, miembros de The Byrds, y para conocer a The Beatles. Fonda le dijo a Harrison, "I know what it's like to be dead (Sé cómo es estar muerto)," porque de niño casi había muerto por la herida de un disparo que se hizo él mismo. Lennon le contestó: "Who put all that shit in your head? (¿Quién puso toda esa mierda en tu cabeza?)" McCartney, como ya se comenta en un apartado anterior, ha dicho que "Got To Get You Into My Life", que durante mucho tiempo se ha supuesto una canción de amor, era de hecho una oda a la marihuana. La canción Doctor Robert podría estar basada en una combinación de varias personas, en un principio el dentista de los Beatles (el que primero les proporcionó LSD) y el tratante de arte londinense Robert Fraser, un amigo íntimo del grupo que ocasionalmente les conseguía drogas y que más tarde llevó a cabo la producción artística de la portada del álbum "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". La portada La ilustración de la portada fue creada por el bajista y artista alemán Klaus Voormann, que era uno de los más viejos amigos de los Beatles desde los días de Hamburgo. La ilustración de Voormann, parte dibujo hecho con líneas y parte collage, incluye fotografías de Robert Whitaker, que también tomó las fotos de la contraportada y muchas otras imágenes conocidas del grupo entre 1964 y 1966, incluyendo la infame "Portada del Carnicero" del álbum "Yesterday and Today." Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Lennon-McCartney, excepto en donde se indica. *'Cara A' *'Cara B' Personal * John Lennon: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; guitarras rítmica y acústica; órgano Hammond, armonio; marimba; efectos de sonido y cintas saturadas; pandereta, maracas. * Paul McCartney: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; guitarras solista y acústica; bajo; piano; efectos de sonido y cintas saturadas. * George Harrison: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; guitarra solista; sitar; efectos de sonido y cintas saturadas; pandereta. * Ringo Starr: batería; pandereta; vocalista principal en "Yellow Submarine". Músicos adicionales y producción * Anil Bhagwat: tabla en "Love You To". * Alan Civil: trompa en "For No One". * Geoff Emerick: ingeniero de grabación y mezclas; cintas saturadas y cintas de banda de marchas; voz de fondo en "Yellow Submarine". * Mal Evans: bombo; voz de fondo en "Yellow Submarine". * George Martin: producción, arreglos, dirección y mezclas; piano de taberna en "Good Day Sunshine" y piano en "Tomorrow Never Knows"; cintas saturadas y cintas de banda de marchas; voz de fondo en "Yellow Submarine". * Brian Jones, Donovan, Marianne Faithfull, Pattie Harrison, Neil Aspinall: voces de fondo en "Yellow Submarine". * Músicos de sesión: cuatro violines, dos violas y dos violonchelos en "Eleanor Rigby"; sección de metales en "Got to Get You into My Life": orquestado y conducido por George Martin. Otros * Klaus Voormann: diseño de la portada del álbum. Notas - George Harrison y John Lennon no participaron en "For No One"; Ringo Starr no lo hizo en "Eleanor Rigby"; y John Lennon, Paul McCartney y Ringo Starr no intervinieron en "Love You To". - Para las mezclas de las canciones del álbum, ya era evidente la implicación de los Beatles en las mismas. En cuanto a los arreglos orquestales, éstos usualmente se acreditaban a George Martin, pero muchas de las ideas eran propias de quien hubiese compuesto la canción; esto era más evidente en el caso de McCartney. Asimismo, según se desprende de declaraciones de varios músicos de sesión, éstos también aportaron ideas musicales a los temas de los Beatles, pero nunca recibieron créditos por ello. Lanzamientos Enlaces externos * [http://www.jpgr.co.uk/pcs7009.html Todos los datos sobre el álbum Revolver] (en inglés) * Todo sobre los Beatles, incluido audio completo de todas sus canciones (en español) * Información detallada sobre cada canción del álbum (en inglés) * [http://thebeatles.opensightband.com/Beatles_Letras/revolver.htm Letra de todas las canciones del álbum Revolver] ru:Revolver en:Revolver Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles